Sweet Nothings
by paintedsigns
Summary: Drabbles and oneshots of our favourite characters. SxS ExT Fluff/Humour/Angst
1. Three Words

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura.

* * *

**Three Words**

-Sakura-

"I love you."

The only _three words_ I've been longing to hear for a long time.  
And yet I ran away from those _three words_.  
Tears streaming down, never looking back.

Afraid he didn't actually mean it.  
Afraid of eventual rejection.  
Afraid to get my heart broken.

Afraid of those three words.

Maybe I'm just a coward, enveloped within my insecurities.

* * *

-Syaoran- 

"I love you."

_Three words_ that escaped my lips, but I honestly meant it with all my heart.  
I had been waiting a long time for the right moment to tell her that.  
And standing in that quiet cherry blossom grove seemed like the right time.

Those _three words_ made her turn,  
and run.

Those _three words_ made me run,  
to chase.

I wasn't going to let her slip through my fingers after all those years of simply waiting.

Because I love her… my cherry blossom.


	2. Auditions

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura.

* * *

**Auditions**

_Once upon a time._

_-_

Annually, the drama class would put up a play and this year was no different.

As usual, the entire school population was speculating on the choice of scripts and almost everyone had their bet on the classic 'Romeo and Juliet', with some others rooting for 'A Midsummer Night's Dream'.

Such Shakespearean literature seemed like the obvious choice, since Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty were so Elementary school.

* * *

This particular play was expected to be a huge production with Tomoyo Daidouji and Eriol Hiiragizawa at the helm. Both had talents, connections and wealth to ensure that the play would be a visual spectacle. 

Ms Mizuki, the drama teacher, announced her decision during the previous drama lesson.

"The Director for this year's play shall be Eriol and Tomoyo will be the costume-props-visual-and-sound-effects manager", she said in her loud booming voice.

Tomoyo, being basically in charge of everything, managed to gather and organize her crew members within _an hour_ of her _official_ appointment. So, the only posts left to fill were the actors for the play.

* * *

A few names had already been going around and the most popular ones were "Sakura Kinomoto" and "Li Syaoran". Their names were whispered during break-times as people discussed the castings. 

"I'm sure Sakura-chan and Li-kun would get the lead roles", Chiharu commented.

"Of course. They are the most kawaii couple!" Tomoyo gushed, making Sakura blush.

"Did you know…" Before Yamazaki could finish his sentence, Chiharu whacked him. The whack was even accompanied by an exclamation, "Stop telling lies Yamazaki!"

"But I just wanted to say – Did you know, I signed up for the auditions." Yamazaki rubbed his head where Chiharu had inflicted the blow.

This peaked Chiharu's interest, "Really?" Finally her boyfriend was putting his story-telling talent to good use instead of lying.

* * *

A week before the scheduled auditions, Ms Mizuki posted the title of the play on the drama board. This led to an uproar after the school learned of the final choice. 

Eriol and Tomoyo had to squeeze their way through the crowd that formed around the drama board. Apparently, Ms Mizuki refused to tell them anything, thus they found themselves craning their neck to check the posting and the only word they saw was…

**Rapunzel**.

* * *

"Isn't Rapunzel a bit too childish?" Tomoyo asked Eriol when they arrived at her house to plan the layout of the play. 

"But Rapunzel has romance. It's your kind of thing isn't it?" Eriol replied simply with a knowing smile.

"Only if Sakura and Syaoran get the lead roles." A starry eyed Tomoyo turned to Eriol.

* * *

On the day of the auditions, Sakura managed to land the role of Rapunzel and was made to stand on the 'balcony' while the boys vied for the role of the Prince. Yamazaki was among those hopefuls and as he recited his lines to Sakura, he forgot the rest of his script. 

**"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair…err…"**

Fortunately, Yamazaki had amazing skills to weave stories.

**"Your tresses are dry and hazel, like the fur of a bear."**

And Yamazaki finished his audition with much aplomb, grinning like an idiot.

* * *

So that's the story of how Yamazaki got the role of a tree while Li Syaoran was the Prince to Sakura's Rapunzel. 

-

_And they lived happily ever after._


	3. Together Forever

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura.

* * *

**Together Forever**

_**Sakura/Syaoran**_

-

He had told her he loved her and made **a promise that they would be together forever**.  
But now, forever had taken on a sinister meaning.

* * *

As time passed, he started to be painfully possessive of her, limiting her freedom greatly. Plain jealousy was one thing, channeling it into violence was another. Unable to control his feelings, he inflicted both emotional and physical hurts on her. 

She never thought that one day, she would admit that the love he offered was suffocating her.  
No longer could she bear the pain of what was supposed to be love.

Dressed in his favourite green dress, she let the empty pill-bottle fall to the carpeted floor. And as she closed her eyes, her last thoughts drifted to **his promise of forever**.

"_Nothing is forever, Syaoran_", escaped her lips as a bare murmur.

* * *

When he discovered her that night, he was beyond devastated and mourned her death in the worst way possible. Embracing the limp frame of his beloved, he moved not an inch away from her at all. 

At last, 11:11 pm came by. He picked up a shiny blade and ended his misery after making his solitary wish.

"_We'll be together forever Sakura, just wait for me_."

11:11, a time to wish.  
And he was never going to break **his promise of forever**.


	4. Anything For You

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura.

* * *

**Anything For You**

**Meiling -- Syaoran/Sakura**

**-**

"Why, Meiling?"  
He held on to his cherry blossom's almost lifeless body.

* * *

"Because I love you, can't you see? But I suppose you only have eyes for that little bitch."  
She glared hard at the figure in his arms. 

**"I'm willing to do anything for you!"  
**And her emotionless ruby eyes held no remorse.

* * *

"You LIAR!"  
His scream betrayed hurt and anger. 

**"You're willing to do anything for YOURSELF!"**  
His words stabbed her heart and tore through her once fiery spirit.

"And yet you claim you love me. You're no better than those stupid whores and gold diggers."  
He could only remark bitterly.

_"Do you even know what love is?"  
" Your's is not of love, but an obsession..."

* * *

_

With that he disappeared with his cherry blossom, leaving her to stand in the cold and unforgiving rain.

Her hands were stained. They were the colour of her eyes.

She had been wrong. She had been living in a dream of delusion all this while.  
_Everything had been done, not for him but for herself_.


	5. True Love's Kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura.

* * *

**True L****ove's Kiss**

Tomoyo and Sakura had just recently watched the movie Enchanted. As with all romantic flicks, the amethyst eyed girl could not stop her romantic ramblings.  
She was a fan of all things kawaii and sweet, so it was no surprise when she called Sakura to discuss the movie's cliché ending.

* * *

"Ne, Sakura-chan. Do you believe in true love?" 

Tomoyo paused for a moment when she received no reply from her best friend.

"SAKURA…"

She called loudly, but the only thing she could hear were muffled sounds.

"Hoe. Sorry Tomoyo. What were you saying?"

Tomoyo could have sworn she heard a moan earlier. There was definitely something suspicious going on at Sakura's place.

"Oh. I just asked you if you believed in true love."

Sakura giggled.

"Of course I do. And I also believe in a true love's kiss."

And as she said that, Sakura turned around and gave Syaoran a kiss, to which he responded by deepening it.


	6. War

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura.

* * *

**War**

**Syaoran--Eriol--Yamazaki**

**-**

War descended onto the lives of three young men, who were forced to take up arms in order to defend their territory.

Syaoran, Eriol and Takashi; unprepared for the war that would tear them away form their loved ones.

_-On The Battlefield-_

Misfortune decided to visit the soldiers in Syaoran's regiment.

During crossfire, a stray bullet had got Eriol in the arm. He picked his way towards Syaoran, clutching his arm in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

"Syaoran, I need to go to the infirmary! My arm hurts like hell", Eriol yelled over the gunfire.

An annoyed Syaoran shot Eriol a dirty look.  
"Will you quit whining! Look at Yamazaki. **He got his brains blown up and he isn't even complaining!**"


	7. Closed Doors

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura.

* * *

**Closed Doors**

**Syaoran/Sakura**

-

Winter arrived in Tomoeda, covering the little town in a blanket of white snow.

Sakura sat in a little café, sipping a mug of hot chocolate to keep herself warm. It was quite chilly outside and she was wrapped in a coat from the latest Daidouji fashion line.

A while later, the tinkling of the bells on the door signaled the arrival of another customer. The figure stepped in and proceeded to a table in the corner, without bothering to shut the door.

Feeling the sudden drop of temperature, Sakura asked the male stranger in her most polite tone, "**Could you close the door please. It's rather cold**."

In response, he snorted and sarcastically replied, "**If I were to close the door, it won't be any warmer outside**."

* * *

A little Thank You to:  
hamxham (you are one dedicated person. Truly made my day with each review)  
Pipi-chan (You are awesome too)  
Danielle  
Destiny-hope-4ever


	8. Affectionate Troubles

Diclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura.

* * *

**Affectionate Troubles**

Syaoran/Sakura

- 

The days just before Christmas were usually the most hectic time of the year. Crowds would pour into the malls to get their last minute shopping.

* * *

Sakura Kinomoto was never one to get her things done early. Now, as Christmas was approaching, she was faced with a huge problem – Christmas gifts had not been bought yet.

Li Syaoran hated crowds with a passion and he quite treasured his personal space. But as Sakura's boyfriend, he was obliged to brave the human congestion with her. That was why he found himself in a suffocating sea of shoppers on a lovely weekend.

* * *

As Sakura deftly maneuvered her way through the throng, she suddenly felt Syaoran slipping his hand in hers. She allowed herself a radiant smile, feeling bubbly inside.

Syaoran was not a fan of public displays of affection, which included holding hands. This was perhaps one of the rarer moments.

'_Maybe he decided to be more affectionate and he's worried he'll lose me in this crowd_.'

Seemingly able to read her thoughts, Syaoran smirked and whispered in her ear, "Don't get the wrong idea. **I just don't want to go through all the trouble having to look for you**."


End file.
